Things Left Unsaid
by thelandofllamas
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds a letter to him from Blaine screwed up on the floor. AU Oneshot :


**A/N- This is basically a oneshot I wrote a while ago, I uploaded it to scarves-and-coffee and it got a positive reaction so I thought I may as well upload it here. I hope you like :D**

Kurt Hummel was frustrated. As much as he was enjoying Dalton Academy and sharing a dorm room with a certain dreamy Blaine Anderson, he was really getting annoyed with this essay for English Lit class. There had been no sign of Blaine all night and Kurt was starting to miss the comforting presence Blaine brought with him wherever he went …or maybe he was just missing Blaine.

"_Stop thinking about Blaine, Kurt, you have to get this finished by tomorrow!"_ Kurt thought to himself as he screwed up the piece of paper he was writing on and threw it behind him in the general direction of the rubbish basket because once again, the essay was just not going right. Kurt span round his chair from his desk and looked on the floor behind him. There were at least seven pieces of screwed-up paper lying on the floor, not one of them had landed in the basket. Kurt started laughing at himself and his inability to write a simple English essay, and then he got up to gather the paper and actually dispose of it this time.

He walked over to the bin when he noticed another piece of paper lying on the ground that wasn't his. But that wasn't what caught his eye, it was that he could read his own name scrawled on it. Kurt picked it up and smoothed it out the best he could and smiled as he recognised Blaine's familiar loopy handwriting.

"_Dear Kurt, well…this isn't the best way to go about this but right now it's the only way I can think of, I've been needing to talk to you for a while about this and finally I found the courage to even write this to you"_

"What, what?" Kurt thought to himself but he carried on reading anyway.

"_There is a time when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and that moment has finally happened to me. It took me a while to realise it but…I love you Kurt, ever since I saw you standing on those stairs at Dalton, looking beautiful as always. I knew I wanted to be your friend but all the time, it was more than that. I want you to be mine and only mine. I never want to have to let you go. _

_I realise you probably don't feel the same way, especially how I acted with the whole Jeremiah thing and making a huge fool of myself. Even then, who was I kidding? I was still in love with you. And when you said you liked me, I panicked …I wanted to say I like you too. I wanted to kiss you right there and then but I couldn't._

_You probably will think of me as the biggest loser now, especially as I preach courage and I couldn't even tell you I liked you._

_I just hope I will find the courage to give this to you_

_Love Blaine"_

"BLAINE LIKES ME?" Kurt's inner monologue was practically screaming. "All this time?" he thought. "But why would he throw it away?" Kurt dropped the letter and half walked, half ran out the dorm room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when he found Blaine, he just knew that he had to.

Kurt went to the next dorm room along and hammered on the door "Jeff! Jeff! Open the door!" A small blonde haired boy opened the door slowly "Whoa, where's the fire?" he said with a grin. "Where's Blaine?" Kurt said urgently. Jeff looked at him with a confused expression. "He said he was going for a walk when I last saw him but that was an hour ago, what's the matter?" the blonde boy said with a concerned tone. "I will tell you later, where was he going for a walk? The grounds?" "I guess so" Jeff said. Kurt smiled quickly and shouted "Thank you" as he ran towards the stairs at the end of the corridor, leaving Jeff standing there even more confused then before.

Kurt finally made it to Dalton's gardens and looked round for the short curly haired boy. "Blaine?" he shouted. Only the wind and the cold replied. Kurt sighed in frustration and turned to go back inside. Just as he opened the door of the building, he heard footsteps behind him. "You shouted?" Blaine was stood behind him looking sheepish.

Kurt took two steps towards him before bringing his hand to the back of Blaine's head and giving it a sharp slap. "Ow! Kurt! What was that for?" Blaine cried. "That was for not giving me that letter you wrote me" Blaine's normal calm features fell in shock "You found that? Kurt, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't find the right – mmph" Whatever else, Blaine was about to say was sharply cut off, by Kurt pressing his lips to Blaine's and kissing him fiercely. After a couple of seconds, Blaine began to kiss him back, lifting his arms to wrap them around Kurt's waist. Kurt pulled away and said "and that was because I love you too". Blaine smiled at him, that beautiful dazzling smile that Kurt was now certain was only meant for him. "I didn't mean to throw the letter away, you know" Blaine said softly , "I couldn't face being rejected again" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I could never say no to you, Anderson"

**A/N- Thanks for reading, darlings :)**


End file.
